Exactly Like Her Books
by Raven55
Summary: Hermione lost a book. The kind that has limited to no plot and lots of swapping of saliva in it. And of course someone finds it. Rated M to be on the safe side


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything relating to Harry Potter, sadly

**AN:** I wrote this because while working on my upcoming story LAMB I was totally frustrated and wanted to do something completely different with the characters involved. So I ended up with this...Whether it's any good is up to you. (Bear in mind it has NOTHING WHATSOEVER to do with LAMB)

* * *

**Exactly Like Her Books**

They turned a dark corner, the seventh that night. They had already chased out Peeves from several cupboards and scared the living daylights out of Mrs. Norris. But that was mostly due to Ron's hysterical shriek when he had walked into a cobweb. It was dark outside and Ron's mood hadn't been improving over the last half hour.

"How many nights in a row is this?"

"Come on, Ron. It's not that bad. It's your duty as a prefect to go on rounds. You're setting an example for your fellow student. It's not something bad." Hermione said in a desperate attempt to get him to see the bright side of patrolling.

"Yeah, you're one to talk. Never a foot out of line, you. Unless when we're around. And besides, you're always done with your homework. You don't need this late-night cramming like Harry and me. And even if it's not because of homework I can still imagine better things to do than checking empty classrooms. You know…" he sidled up to Hermione and leaned in. "Something with candles and a moonlit night…You, me, a cosy corner…."

She glared at him and raised her hand as a warning sign. "Ever imply anything like that again and you won't like the thing that comes next."

He pouted. "What, all of a sudden you don't like me anymore? That's a change of heart."

She shrugged. "You've got to remember the order of things. First your duty. That means controlling those empty classrooms, and _after_ that, perhaps something along the lines of you, me and candles."

She opened the door to the charms classroom and looked inside. It seemed empty. She was about to close it when Ron gently pushed her inside and tried to kiss her. She pushed him away with a look of horror on her face.

"Ron! Not here! Not _now!_ Haven't you been listening to anything I said?"

He groaned. "Why are you being such a stiff! It's not like anyone will know!"

She walked out the room briskly and Ron followed her closely.

"Well it's just not right." she huffed while bursting into the next classroom. "It's against regulations. We're not allowed to do anything like that on our rounds. We're not supposed to break the rules! It's not…morally acceptable…"

She wanted to leave the room but noticed two shadowy forms of people moving about. It took the people a while to notice that the door was open and Hermione's eyes seemed to be glued to the scene taking place in front of her. The girl was most definitely enjoying the way the boy's hands were running wild. The noises she produced were clear proof.

She was shocked. Unable to move from the spot, she decided a polite cough was the best mode of action. The two people looked up and Hermione blushed when she realised who she was dealing with.

That moment, Ron bumped into Hermione, muttering that he didn't think what he had in mind was morally unacceptable.

"Well well, hear that Pansy? Groping about is morally unacceptable! Well, I guess that told us then didn't it." Malfoy laughed, causing Ron to be rooted to the spot as well.

Hermione turned a light shade of red. "I didn't know you two had rounds tonight as well."

"Oh, we don't." Malfoy said casually as he straightened up and ran a hand through his hair. "We just thought we'd make one of these old rooms actually feel useful. Oh well, I guess we can't go desecrating your sanctuary, now can we. Come on, Pansy, it's the broom cupboard for us."

Pansy giggled, got up from the desk and left with a flick of her hair, while pulling down her skirt to a decent height again. Ron eyed her somewhat confused, and a little jealous. Malfoy noticed and laughed again.

"Seems like you were hoping to get frisky too, Weasel. Too bad you teamed up with such a goody-goody. She won't do anything against the rules. You sure must hate that damned red tape."

Ron growled at him and tightened his fists, but Hermione stepped in between the two boys.

"Why don't you go follow your girlfriend, Malfoy. We don't want your company. So go back to your Common room before I start deducting points from Slytherin for indecent conduct."

Malfoy stepped closer.

"Really? Indecent conduct? Seemed like you enjoyed the show well enough. You sure you don't want my company? Because you seem awfully flushed for someone who doesn't give a shit. I'll bet I'd be able to give you what you want, more than _this_...broomstick." he said, eyeing Ron. "But I suppose you wouldn't….You're too much of a goody-goody, aren't you. Well, later then. I suppose I'll see the two of you in class. Can't keep the lady waiting."

He turned nonchalantly and walked away, just slow enough to hear Hermione huff indignantly. He smiled evilly before turning the corner.

Once Malfoy was out of sight, Hermione turned back to Ron. He was looking from Malfoy to Hermione rather mystified.

"What was he going on about, then."

Hermione stared at the door. "…Don't know…"

She eyed Ron and, for a moment, tried to imagine Ron and her doing what she had seen Malfoy and Pansy doing. Shivering rigorously she bustled out of the room again, Ron in her wake. In stead of going on to a next classroom, she made her way up to the Gryffindor Common room. She had no desire to keep on patrolling. She was far too shocked, too caught by surprise from what she had seen. It's resemblance to a chapter in one of her favourite books was just too uncanny.

She shivered as she climbed through the portrait hole and, without waving back at Harry who was waiting on the couch by the fireplace, tried to walk up the stairs.

Ron was far from complaining that the patrol had been cut short, but this absentminded, glazed-over look she was sporting all of a sudden was disconcerting.

"Do I even get a kiss before you go up to bed?" he asked her when she wanted to go up the stairs without saying goodnight.

She shook her head as if trying to wake up. "Oh, sure…of course. Sorry…I'm just a little…shocked."

Ron grinned. "What did you see them doing if you're this confused. Must have been quite heated, judging from your reaction."

She shook her head again. "I suppose…I just- Malfoy is never a pretty sight, let alone when he's wriggling about with Pansy Parkinson. I'm going to find a pair of scissors to gauge my eyes out in a moment. Sorry for being so absent. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

She bent down to kiss him goodnight, but was slightly disappointed by his chaste peck on her lips. She entered the dormitory and closed the curtains around her bed before undressing and crawling under the sheets. Trying to go to sleep as quickly as possible, she closed her eyes tightly. Unfortunately, the scene she had walked in on had the annoying tendency to keep playing in her head.

- - -

"God, you look awful."

"Thanks." Hermione grumbled, glaring at Ginny across the table. "You'd look the same after a night like the one I went through."

Ginny's smile made way for a look of disgust. "I told you many times before I never wanted to know anything about my brother's sexual escapades with you, remember? I don't want to know. It's horrible enough to know he is 'active', I don't need to know the details."

"No, it's not Ron. We walked in on two people groping each other on our rounds last night and…well, the image kind of got stuck to my retina. I mean, you try falling asleep with the sound of Pansy Parkinson moaning and groaning endlessly through your mind."

Ginny looked even more horrified. "God, yes that _is_ disgusting. I mean, Pansy Parkinson actually hooked onto a guy? The thought is nauseating. Who was the unlucky fellow?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back pointedly. "Can't you guess?"

"I suppose…But Ron doesn't seem as bothered as you. He's looking quite chipper." she remarked nodding at the boys at the end of the table.

"Well," Hermione said hesitantly. "Ron didn't really…he came in later than I did…"

"That explains why he still has eyes." Ginny said wisely. "I mean, he would burn his eyes out the moment he saw Malfoy half-naked. Wait, was Malfoy half-naked? Must have looked acceptable. I hate to admit it, but nature has been kind to him even though he doesn't deserve it."

"I don't remember if he had his shirt off. I don't think he did." Hermione said defensively, hating that she felt her face go red again.

Ginny grinned. "Well whatever you saw, you must have liked it. Look at you blushing like that! What was he doing, ravishing her like in those silly Muggle romance novels you keep under your bed? No offence, but those so-called lords and high-placed gentlemen don't behave very gentlemanly towards all those innocent peasant girls. But, I have to say, there must be something in the thought of being treated like that that must be very appealing to a huge crowd, otherwise there wouldn't be so many people reading and buying those books."

"Ginny, you're ranting again. But I guess you're right. Pansy seemed to enjoy it. Rather vigorously. Sort of makes you wonder…" Hermione mumbled quietly.

With a guilty look she cautiously pushed a little book further down into her bag, in between the shadows of her textbooks. Ginny noticed the picture on the front and raised her eyebrow playfully.

The two girls looked at each other, and then started laughing.

"Can you ever imagine Ron or Harry doing something like that!" Ginny snorted loudly, pointing at the two people on the cover who were in a passionate embrace. "God, that's disturbing…especially Ron…Now Harry on the other hand-"

"Oh stop it" Hermione grinned madly, setting her bag against the bench casually. "Are you saying you actually would want Harry to-"

She stopped when a group of Slytherins walked past on their way to the dungeons. One of them gave her bag an intentional kick and she glared back at him angrily. Malfoy was among the group and cast a superior look their way. He halted for a moment while letting his gaze travel over the two girls at the table, resting momentarily at the bag that was now in the middle of the path. He bent down and moved to pick it up.

Hermione looked away intentionally. She was not going to let him get a nasty remark in, she wouldn't give him the chance. She felt how he dropped the bag unceremoniously back down where she had set it, but she didn't look at him and fixed her eyes on a spot on the wall behind Ginny.

He looked at the pair of them again, his hands in his pockets and then walked on, catching up with his group of friends.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why did he do that? And why was he looking at me like that? I hate it when he looks at me. Makes me feel that he's up to something evil."

"Just ignore him. And anyway, let's not change the subject that quick. Are you sure the whole 'secretly groping in an empty classroom idea' doesn't appeal to you? I mean, all those rounds you have to walk at night with Ron…You can't honestly tell me he and you never made use of the solitude. You know, slipping into a classroom with no chance of being caught…"

"No of course we didn't! It's against regulations! You were there when Dumbledore held that speech, right? There's a reason why boys can't go up to the girls dormitories. The Founders didn't think schoolchildren were ready for that and the teachers still think so. Don't you think they might be on to something?"

Ginny leaned back in her chair with a smirk. "You're just too much the good little schoolgirl sometimes. Rules are there to break, you've done that before. Besides, that's why they create loopholes, like sending mixed groups of Prefects on rounds at night. Aren't you tempted in the least? I mean, you must hate that red tape…All the opportunity but afraid to go against the rules…"

"Oh stop it. And don't call it red tape." Hermione said dismissively. "That's what _he_ said."

"Who, Malfoy? Well he's one to talk. He's broken more rules than anyone so you shouldn't care what he says. Don't let him get to you."

"I'm not letting him get to me." she answered decisively. "It's just a hard image to get out of your head."

Ginny nodded and stood up. "I can imagine. Especially if you keep reading those novels. I'm beginning to think you were tempted after all."

Before Hermione could retaliate, Ginny had skipped off with a laugh and disappeared round the corner, into the corridors. Hermione rubbed her arms and looked at the table. So what if she liked romance novels. It wasn't like she dreamed of being treated the same way.

No, hiding away in a corner like that was nothing for her. She didn't see what was so alluring about a dark room and being the only ones there…Him touching her shoulder gently or placing a tender kiss in her neck, trying to coax her into responding to his actions…

"No." she said clearly. "Not alluring at all."

- - -

"Are you coming Ron? It's time for our rounds."

"Why are you sounding so happy about it." Ron grumbled. "It's not like you enjoy the perks that come with the job…"

"Oh, just move. It's our responsibility." She led the way out the common room and winked at him over her shoulder. "What are you waiting for?"

Harry looked at Ron curiously, but he just shrugged. "I don't know either, Harry. She's been strange ever since last night. And no, that has nothing to do with me." he added defensively.

He followed Hermione out into the corridor hastily and took her hand. "Well, it'll only take us half an hour."

She nodded quietly. Though she had denied it in front of Ginny earlier at dinner, she had actually spent her entire day reading her favourite stories instead of writing her essay. It had been a research of sorts, though she had had to do without the story she loved the most. She had looked everywhere for it, but she guessed she had dropped it, leaving it behind in one of her classes that day after taking it with her in her schoolbag.

She didn't want to think of a teacher finding it and giving it back to her. So she focused on her plan, the thing she had been 'researching' all afternoon. But now that it came down to it she was feeling a little nervous. Was it alright? After her reaction the day before she wasn't quite sure. But then again, he probably didn't have a clue at what was going to happen if all went well.

They had been walking for quite a while now and still he hadn't said anything or tried anything on her like the times before. Usually he tried to get her to kiss him right about this time. But he didn't even look at her. Strangely enough he seemed intent on looking straight ahead. When she tried to attract his attention, he either avoided her or ignored her very effectively. She didn't know which one of the two it was.

She headed off into the direction of the charms classroom again, just as the night before. A little hesitant she opened the door and cast a look inside, scanning the room for other people present. Luckily the room was empty. He turned away again on his way out the door, but this time she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back inside.

He looked at her questioningly but she didn't give him the time to speak because she softly brushed her lips against his. But instead of him pulling her close to him and his hands roaming her body, all he did was push her away.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What are _you_ doing?" he retaliated. "First you don't want me to try anything and you yell at me. Then I play nice and chastely hold your hand and then you assault me! You're confusing me."

"Well…"

God, this was embarrassing. Not at all how she had imagined it. He was supposed to give in to those passionate feelings and hungering needs she had spent all afternoon reading about. But this wasn't at all like the romantic and slightly naughty reading material under her bed. Instead of undressing her with eyes that burned like fire he looked at her as if she had dirt on her face.

"Never mind." she sighed disappointedly, trying not to let her embarrassment show. "It was stupid to begin with…"

"Look, all I'm doing is what you were telling me. You don't like sneaking around in dark class rooms, and you don't want to break rules. I can accept that. But all of a sudden you had a total change of heart? How come? Don't tell me that this has anything to do with whatever you caught Malfoy doing."

"...No..."

He looked at her disgusted. "What! That is really...Merlin, you're...Whatever Hermione, I'll see you tomorrow."

He swung around hastily and avoided looking at her as he left her behind in the dark. Never had he felt so affronted as now. Sure, he wanted to take advantage of the nights they spent roaming the school together, but if she only wanted to let him have his way just because she saw Malfoy do something similar, it was just plain wrong. If that was the only way then he'd rather not do it at all.

- - -

The next morning, Hermione couldn't help noticing that Ron was avoiding her. She tried to get his attention at the breakfast table, but he kept staring away from her intently. Harry, who sat next to her, gave her an apologetic smile.

"He's been like that all morning. He came back like that yesterday night and didn't want to talk. Whatever you did, it really insulted him…Perhaps you should just leave him alone for a while. You know what he's like."

She nodded quietly. Personally she felt he was overreacting. He had been trying to persuade her to make-out on their rounds for weeks if not months. And now she had tried to persuade him, now she had taken over the initiative, he was insulted? As if she hadn't felt embarrassed enough that her plan hadn't gone the way she'd imagined it.

Silently, she followed Harry and Ron when they got up and headed down for their Potions class. She sat down at an empty table and waited for Ron to join her, but he took the space next to Harry. She turned away angrily and stared at the blackboard, waiting for the class to begin.

"I want you all to take out your books and start working on the draught described on page thirty-six." Snape's dull voice droned when he stalked into the classroom.

Dutifully Hermione hoisted her bag onto her lap to pull out her Potions book, but for the second time that week, she realised she had lost a book. In her mind she blamed Ron's stubbornness for confusing her. If he hadn't been so cold to her that morning, she wouldn't have forgotten to pack it. Timidly she raised her hand.

"Professor? I…forgot my book…"

He stared at her coldly and raised his nose into the air. "Well you'd better go and get it then. And while you're at it, try to find Mr. Malfoy. He appears to have forgotten his class altogether."

She got up and walked towards the doors, trying not to feel the eyes burning in her back.

"Oh, and Miss Granger, don't stay too long. Even a potions-wonder like you can't make this in under an hour."

Biting her lip, she closed the door behind her. This certainly was a week of embarrassment for her, and the whole world was in on making it worse.

She passed the charms classroom on her way up to the Gryffindor tower and took a moment to look at it. She _could _have had a nice memory linked to it, if Ron hadn't been so pigheaded. She touched the handle for a moment and then, just out of habit, she pushed it open to see if anyone was there.

It was empty, as she had expected. She turned slowly and was heading back outside when someone wrapped a hand around her face and pulled her back in, closing the door with a bang. She was pushed against a wall roughly, and she couldn't see who it was because the room was so dark.

Slowly her eyes adjusted to the lack of light and she found Draco Malfoy looking at her, as if he was measuring her up, as if he hadn't seen her before.

"What do you want, let me go." she said defensively.

She knew that if it came to a matter of strength, she wouldn't stand a chance. But he didn't answer and he didn't hit her. He just…grinned widely.

She looked at him, frightened at what could come next. He moved close, really close and before she had registered what was going on, he had pulled back again and was waving a book in her face. She immediately recognized the cover. It was the book she had lost the day before, the book she and Ginny had laughed about at breakfast.

"Where did you get that…that's mine! Did you _steal _it?"

"Tisk tisk, Granger. I don't steal, I don't need to. I found it. You shouldn't leave your books all over the floor of the Great Hall. You don't have to be so suspicious about it, not after I gave you back your bag like that. I just thought I'd borrow this one. It seemed…interesting, relying on the cover. Honestly I never thought _you_ of all people would read this garbage."

"It's not garbage..." she whispered defensively.

"If you say so...I guess you have to get it from somewhere. Weasley doesn't seem the kind of person who would do what 'the Brutish Lord Jacobs' did in chapter 6 and again in chapter 11."

"You _read_ my book? You actually read _my_ book? That's personal Malfoy!"

"I wonder how many times you sat down to read this with the door locked and your hand up your own skirt." he said casually, ignoring her angry fit. "So tell me, Granger. How _does_ Weasley go about handling you. Does he…"graze your neck with his teeth", "does he look deep into your eyes to ask for permission"...Does he do what Lord Jacobs did on pages 242 to 268? That was an interesting part, I must say. Even for me, I never even considered approaching it from that angle."

She turned a deep shade of red and roughly grabbed the book from his hold. But before she could pull back her arm, he had caught her by the wrist and looked straight at her.

"Tell me. Does Weasley do what you would like him to? Does he fulfill this fantasy?"

Her eyes narrowed and she tried to pull her wrist from his grasp, but he was too strong. Now he came closer with his face and he whispered again, his breath tingling on her face.

"Does he?"

"Let me go, Malfoy..." she hissed.

"_Does he?_"

And before she had managed to struggle loose, he had trapped her with her back against the wall. Now she had nowhere to go. He brought his lips down to hers, brushing them gently, trying to see how she would respond. When she did nothing, he leaned in with his whole body, pinning her against the wall even more.

She stared ahead, scared, frightened. He brought his face to the side of her head, his lips now brushing her earlobe. Softly, he kissed it and felt her freeze against his body. He grinned.

The feeling of his breath against her ear was tantalizingly tempting. Ridiculous as she realised it was, she felt her free will drain away, just as she had always read in her books.

Now he ran his hand down her side, slowly reaching for the rim of her school uniform skirt. She immediately dropped her book and tried to stop his hand from going up underneath the fabric.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it Granger? Just relax and enjoy..."

He lifted her two arms up, pinning them together above her head with one hand. The other slid up over her blouse and reached for the top button. He undid it provocatively slow. He placed a soft kiss on the now uncovered collarbone and grinned when he felt her shiver.

He glanced up and saw her eyes were closed. He was pleased to realise she was enjoying it at last, even if she still thought she could resist. He kissed her collarbone again and then placed a kiss in her neck. His free hand caressed the small of her back now and surprisingly enough she hardly protested when his hand traveled further down.

Now he placed one knee between her legs and slowly dared to release her hands. He needed them now anyway, so with one eye on her face he brought both his hands to her hips, pulling her closely to him. Her arms were hanging by her side limply, as if she didn't quite know what to do with them. She wanted to push him away so badly, but it felt like she couldn't, not now he was pushing all the right buttons. Not now she was experiencing a moment like this, exactly how it ought to be, exactly like her books.

Half-heartedly she raised one of her arms and placed her hand on his shoulder, but instead of warding him off, she kept it there. His right hand was now sliding down to the hem of her skirt again and this time he could slide it back up underneath the fabric without being opposed. Once he reached the edge of her underwear he slid one finger underneath it briefly, just to let it snap back to her leg again.

She moved forward, leaning into him and her hand was now running through his hair as if it had gotten a mind of its own. Again, Draco grinned. She still had her eyes closed as if she was in a sort of trance.

The way her lips parted was tempting enough to catch his attention again. Swiftly, he brought both his hands up to cup her face and without warning, he kissed her on her mouth. Immediately she responded by tugging his head towards her closer by his hair and when he slipped his tongue between her lips he could swear she let out a little moan.

This was just too much for Hermione. Her head was spinning and her heart was beating in her throat. She wanted more. It was stupid and irresponsible, yes. But how could she pass up an opportunity to feel like this? He knew exactly what to do and when, and her better knowledge couldn't stop her from suddenly leaping into action, grabbing his hips and pulling them forcefully against her own body. She leaned forward and wanted to kiss him passionately again, letting herself go at last.

He undid more buttons on her blouse and looked at her expectant face, she was waiting for his next move. He licked his lips and placed one hand over her breast, watching her eyes flutter shut again, just for a second. She reached out with her hand, reaching for the bulge in his pants. But the moment she touched him, he grabbed her wrist and pushed her violently against the wall again, all feelings of passion gone. She was surprised, let alone confused.

He merely smirked and leaned in again, his two hands against the wall at either side of her head. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her again, but instead, he ran his tongue over his teeth teasingly and laughed.

"Sorry...but this is where it stops."

"Wh-what? I- I don't understand..." she said, trying to get her breathing to calm down again. "I thought-...I mean..."

"I simply can't have you breaking any rules now, can I?" he whispered huskily. "After all, they mean so much to you. My...you must really hate that red tape right now."

She stared down and, in a sudden fit of embarrassment, frantically started to do up the buttons of her shirt.

He laughed again. "What a prude...Well, enjoy the rest of the day, if you can keep your mind off this, I mean."

She huffed indignantly and tried to hide her red face. She felt so stupid. How could she have let herself go like that? With _Malfoy_?

Malfoy pulled away from her and walked towards the door. He looked back at her over his shoulder and couldn't help just one last jibe.

"Why not grab Weasel by the tie and drag him up to your bed. Now that I've warmed you up for him, he might actually get something done."

Before she could shriek something at him he had exited the room and she only heard the echoes of her own cry bouncing of the walls. She leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground. What had just happened...had he really...had they really...

She could still feel his breath on her skin and it was annoyingly tantalizing. The book she had dropped on the floor earlier caught her eye. The two people on the front seemed to emphasize exactly how she felt right now. Almost, but not quite, _there_...

All of a sudden she stood back up and wanted to tear out the room, but as she hauled the door open, she found herself staring straight into Ron's face.

"What happened to you?" he asked curiously. "You were supposed to come back to Potions more than twenty minutes ago, Snape sent me to search for you and he's not-"

She bit her lip and found herself thinking that, just this once, she'd do as Malfoy had told her. Before he could finish his sentence she had pulled him into the classroom by his tie and pressed her mouth against his.

"No arguments." she whispered. "Let's break some rules."


End file.
